nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest 24
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = TBA |winner = TBA |pre = 23 |nex = 25 | Green = | Green SA = | Purple = Y | Red = | Yellow = Y | Blue = |semi = }} North Vision Song Contest 24, often referred to as NVSC 24, will be the twenty-fourth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in Vienna, Austria, after Mynth won with their song "Mirrors" in the previous edition. The show will be hosted by former contestant Ramona Rotstich and Kati Bellowitsch. Bidding phase Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Wiener Messe on 17 December 2017, hosted by Andi Knoll and Arabella Kiesbauer. The first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big Six would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. Twenty and twenty-one countries will participate in the semi-finals, respectively. From each semi-final, ten countries will join the "Big 6" in the final, where a total of twenty-six countries will participate. The thirty-six semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, based on their geographical place and cultural similarities. Drawing from different pots helps in reducing the chance of so-called neighbour voting and increasing suspense in the semi-finals. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Participating countries Forty-seven countries have confirmed their particpation. Returning artists Irina Rimes was selected to compete for Moldova for the second time, after representing the country four editions earlier, whilst Freia was chosen to participate for Romania after also last participating in the twentieth edition. Maya Berović returned to represent Bosnia and Herzegovina having participated for the country in the sixteenth edition, whilst Colonia returned to represent Croatia after representing them in the thirteenth edition. Elena Risteska returned for FYR Macedonia after participating in the fourteenth edition along with Lambe Alabakovski, and Paloma Faith last participated for the United Kingdom fourteen editions earlier. Results Semi-final 1 Italy, Sweden and United Kingdom will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Austria, Morocco and Spain will also vote in this semi-final. Final Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU) are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active NBU members * : Despite originally confirming their participation, the country was forced to withdraw due to the Head of Delegation resigning from his position. It is expected that the country will return for the twenty-fifth edition. * : Financial cut-backs and internal problems within the broadcaster have been given as the main reasons behind Azerbaijan's latest withdrawal. * : Despite being pre-qualified for the final, the broadcaster failed to confirm the country's participation before the deadline, resulting in a forced withdrawal and therefore the automatic qualification of United Kingdom, as the 7th place of the previous edition. * and : Because of substantial internal changes in their respective delegations, both countries have announced to take a break for another edition while expecting a return for the next edition. * : On December 3rd, EER announced that there is a possibility for the country to withdraw from the twenty-forth edition due to the bad results last edition and a possible Pre-Qualification Round participation. On December 16, the country announced their withdrawal from the competition, stating that it is still unlikely to return in the next edition too. * : The country had to withdraw from the edition due to changes regarding the Head of Delegation. It is expected that the country will return for the twenty-fifth edition. * : Due to internal changes in the broadcaster, the country was forced to take a break this edition. It is expected that the country will return for the twenty-fifth edition. NBU non-members * : The country is not expected to return to the contest after their last participation in the sixteenth edition. In order to return, a Tunisian broadcaster would be required to acquire membership in the NBU. In October 2017, Nessma ruled out any possibilities of returning to the contest. Notes # Belgium was originally part of the Big 6, but due to the country's withdrawal, the United Kingdom gained the Big 6 status after reaching the 7th place in the previous edition. External links *Forum Category:NVSC editions Category:NVSC 24